justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Vodovorot
|artist = XS Project |year = 2011 |difficulty = Hardhttps://prnt.sc/ozcqjv |effort = Intensehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hq3tt3E1r0 |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Green (Bar) |gc = |pictos = 136 |dura = 3:00 |nowc = Vodovorot |perf = Julien Durandhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bylednbn7s7/ }}"Vodovorot" by XS Project is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a robotic dinosaur, similar to the the third coach of Sweet Sensation. ''He has orange skin with black joints, orange googles with pink lens and pink buttons in his body. He has a blue sleeveless vest, and blue crotch and legs with pink stripes on the side. He wears a blue flat cap, a gold chain necklace, lime green socks and a pair of black and white sneakers. Background The background showcases numerous robots and a black and beige image of the dancer flexing confidently. The backdrops primarily switch between red and beige. Various banners with the word "ВОДОВОРОТ" and "ТАНЦУЙ" quickly appear, where robots jump over them. Futuristic cars also appear in the background, as well as a futuristic city. During a vocal verse, an army of robots shift to the left while the promotional image of the flexing dancer stands over them. It also has the red-colored shape of Saturn. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hand under your chin. Gold Move 2: Put your hand under your chin while squatting. Vodovorot gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Vodovorot gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Vodovorot gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Vodovorot gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Vodovorot'' is the fifth Russian-language song in the series. **However, this is the first Russian song to not be a exclusive. *The words " " and " " appear on banners in the chorus. *The song has been shortened by 1:02, making it 3:00 in-game. *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. Gallery Game Files vodovorot menu icon e3.jpg|''Vodovorot'' Vodovorot_p1_ava.png|Avatar JD2020_VODOVOROT_STILL_BACKGROUND_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_VODOVOROT_STILL_BACKGROUND_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_VODOVOROT_STILL_BACKGROUND_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Vodovorot sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Vodovorot sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Vodovorot sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images Vodovorot promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) Vodovorot promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Vodovorot promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) Vodovorot promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) Vodovorot promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Vodovorot promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) vodovorot promo coach 1.png|Promotional coach 1 vodovorot promo coach 2.png|Promotional coach 2 Behind the Scenes Iamthebest p2 vodovorot reallife.jpg|The coach s costume in real life (along with P2 from I Am the Best) Others Vodovorot thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Vodovorot thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio XS Project Водоворот Vodovorot Teasers Vodovorot - Gameplay Teaser (US) Vodovorot - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 Vodovorot by XS Project References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Russian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand